The Hunger Games
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: The Story of District 8's tributes. Warning: I own nothing except for Edelia, Alexandria, Aunt Audrey, and Logan. -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

District 8 - Brockton residence, eight year old Alexandria wakes up from a nightmare.

"Mommy Lia!" Alexandria cried

When I heard my little sister cry for me, I ran to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shh! Dri, it's okay." I assured my sister as I rubbed her back

"It was you." Alexandria cried "It was you."

"It was just a bad dream, Dri. I won't get picked." I reassured my sister, but she was still crying. Then I started singing, "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

I stopped singing to see my little sister was asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my little sunshine."

Then I headed to bed and thought about my dad and my mom, and how different my family was before my dad died. Six years ago, when I was ten and my sister was two our dad died and our mom fell apart and has pretty much lived in a shell ever since. I am practically raising my little sister, which is why she calls me mommy Lia. I tell her about how wonderful our dad was and how much he loves us. I never want her to forget that our dad loves us.

District 8 - Reaping - The Next Day

Today is the day of the reaping and I dread it every year, because if I get picked and die in the hunger games my sister will be so sad. Sure she'll have out Aunt Audrey (our dad's sister), but she needs me too.

When I woke up, I got dressed and then I got my sister dressed. Our Aunt Audrey came over so she could stand with my sister at the reaping.

\- At the Reaping -

I had lined up with all the other sixteen year old girls, and stood there nervously as I waited for two names to be drawn and called

"Happy 74th hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie said "Let's see who this year's tributes will be. As always, girls first."

Effie reaches into the girl's jar as I cross my fingers and pray I don't get picked. I watch as Effie draws a paper slip from the jar.

"Edelia Brockton." Effie calls and my heart sinks into my chest.

"No! Mommy Lia! No!" Alexandria cries as our Aunt Audrey holds her back from running to me.

I hear my sister cry and scream for me, and it's tearing me apart on the inside. I slowly walk to the stage with slow tears streaming down my face.

Then Effie draws a piece of paper from the boys' jar. Then she calls, "Logan Daniels."

I watch as a boy, who is about thirteen or fourteen years old walk up to the stage looking terrified. At that moment I knew I was going to be allies with him. I had to protect him from getting killed.

District 8 - Saying goodbye

"Bye Dri. I love you." I said as I hugged my sister and planted a kiss on her head, while tears were streaming down my face.

Alexandria was sobbing as she hugged me, but she managed to say, "Don't leave me, mommy Lia. Please don't leave.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but I have to. Aunt Audrey will take care of you." I told my sister. I felt so bad, but I didn't have a choice.

"Bye mommy Lia. Love you." Alexandria said through tears.

I sighed softly, "Bye my little sunshine. I love you too."

Then a peacekeeper came in and told me it was time to leave. When I turned to leave, our Aunt Audrey help Alexandria back, who was screaming and crying trying to get to me. I hate the hunger games. I hate the Capital, and I hate President Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

On the train - talking to Logan

When we were on the train, I walked over to Logan and sat next to him.

"Hey, I'm 's your name?" I asked him "I'm sixteen. How old are you?"

"I'm Logan. I'm thirteen." Logan replied.

I could tell from his shaky voice that he was scared, so I assured him that he would be fine.

"Hey it's going to be okay." I assured Logan "I'll protect you. We can be allies."

"Why would you want to be allies with me? Why would you want to protect me?" Logan asked

"Because I have a little sister who I'd protect with my life, and the innocence that I see in you reminds me of her." I explained

"Oh okay. Thanks" Logan replied giving a small smile

I nodded and smiled, "You're welcome."

Training - Day 1

It's the first day of training. I'm watching a girl doing archery. She's really good, so when she was done I commented her.

"Great job." I told her "I'm Edelia, but everyone calls me Lia."

She turned to face me, "I'm Katniss and thanks."

"You're the girl from district 12? The one who volunteered, right?" I asked to confirm

Katniss nodded, "Yeah I had to protect my little sister."

"I understand." I replied "I have a little sister and if she was only enough to be reaped, I would have volunteered for her. Thank goodness she's only 8."

Katniss smiles and asked, "Want to be allies?"

"Sure." I told her "As long as you don't mind being allies with the boy from district 8? I'm allies with him."

Katniss shook her head, "No, I don't mind."

* * *

Sorry its so short. Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Author's Note

I will be discontinuing this story. I've just lost interest and ideas for it. My writing has also evolved and matured, so I don't think I could write this story anymore even if I wanted to.


End file.
